


You can sleep in my bed.

by clokkerfoot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Doing Everything Naked, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokkerfoot/pseuds/clokkerfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Dan and Phil sleep together, and one time they <i>really</i> sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can sleep in my bed.

Phil was lying awake in bed. The little digital clock next to him told him it was 00:39. He had to record a video in the morning and he knew that he needed to go to sleep _right now_ otherwise he would be too knackered to even turn the camera on.

But he still couldn't sleep. Little dancing visions of animatronic creatures and bear masks were floating in the darkness of his bedroom beyond the foot of his bed. It was even worse if he closed his eyes.

He could feel his heart racing in his chest. He hadn't been this afraid since he was six and there was a US-sized thunderstorm brewing. Lightning had split the tree in his back garden with an almighty splintering _craaaack!_ and he'd gone crying to his parents' bedroom.

He'd spent the night curled up between his parents.

The actual act of sleeping in the same bed as someone had always been a comfort for him. Even when he was with a girlfriend (and boyfriend that one time) he always found spooning in bed to be the best part of their relationship.

Maybe that was really weird of him, to enjoy spooning more than making love. But it was just so _nice_!

A particularly loud snore suddenly came from the room next to Phil's. Dan's room. Phil was suddenly struck with a thought.

Would Dan let him sleep in his bed? Just for the night?

After all, it was Dan's stupid idea to play Five Night's at Freddie's. And he'd barely even touched the controls. Just left it all up to Phil.

He threw back the covers and - ignoring the haunting thoughts that possessed him as his bare chest was smacked with freezing cold October air. Was a window open somewhere? - flicked on the lamp next to his bed. Dim light filled the room and he crept towards the door, the floor creaking under his feet.

His door was already open. That was strange. He thought he'd closed it before bed. Maybe Freddy had snuck in and-

He stopped his thoughts before they got frightening.

The hallway was dark but there was a faint glow coming from Dan's open doorway. He stepped into his friend's room quickly, and closed the door behind him.

_Creee-_

The door whined at him.

_-eeeeeaaaaaa-_

He pushed it closed quicker.

_-aaaaaak!_

The door closed with an unexpected _BANG!_

Phil swore under his breath before he could stop himself. Dan stirred in his bed. There was a quick shuffling noise and suddenly a bright light came from his bed, blinding Phil.

"Phil? Is that you?"

"Hi, Dan, yeah, it's me. Please turn that light off." Phil whispered, shielding his eyes.

He did, then turned on his bedside lamp, "Why the hell are you in my room?" He didn't sound angry. Just tired and confused. Phil was at least a little bit grateful for that. Once his night vision came back he saw that Dan was standing next to his bed holding his phone, only wearing a shirt that hung low over his- Phil blushed and averted his gaze.

"Um." He was a little lost for words, unable to stop his eyes from wandering. Gosh, what was wrong with him? "I was wondering if, um, maybe I could, uh, sleepinyourbed?" He finished in one long rush, tucking his hands into his pyjama pant pockets shyly.

"You want to..." Dan trailed off.

"Sleep in your bed. Yes." Phil shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Is that okay? Only, I'm just scared from that stupid Five Nights game and I don't like sleeping alone anyway and I can't get to sleep and-"

"Phil."

"-I really hate the dark anyway-"

"Phiiiil."

"-and there no good reason why we shouldn't sleep-"

"Phil!" Dan cried exasperatedly. Phil stopped and looked at his feet. He muttered an apology. He really hated it when he started nervous rambling. "Phil. You can sleep in my bed. I don't mind."

Now that was _not_ the answer he was expecting. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'd appreciate the company, honestly. I haven't slept with anyone in God knows how long." Dan smiled at Phil. There was no mocking in his words or his grin. Phil smiled back. "Do you mind me not wearing underwear? Only I can't sleep if everything is all... trapped."

Phil had to force himself to look away from Dan's lower regions. "Only if you don't mind me not wearing a shirt. For the same reason. Plus I've seen you naked a bunch of times."

"Well, same."

"Okay." Phil said.

"Okay." Dan agreed. He suddenly blushed and licked his lip. Phil's thoughts went to a dangerously sexy place as Dan's tongue traced the line of his lower lip, "Are we going to spoon?"

Phil just spluttered. "S-spoon?"

"Well, it _is_ October. And from how cold this air is I'm guessing there's a window open somewhere. It only makes sense to spoon."

"It only makes sense to spoon." He repeated. _None of this makes sense,_ Phil's subconscious whispered, _the Dan you know wouldn't be okay with sleeping with you_. Phil silently agreed, but he was scared and cold and didn't care.

"Yeah. You know I like to be the big spoon. Do you mind?"

Phil could hardly say no.

"That's okay with me."

Dan smiled brightly and climbed back into his bed. Phil averted his eyes. Dan was remarkably open about his naked genitals. He leant against the headboard and pulled the sheet up as an invitation, "C'mere." He said almost fondly.

Phil padded over to Dan's big double bed. Dan's shirt was carefully draped over his, um, privates, so Phil happily slid under the sheets with him.

Phil's bed was cold and firm but Dan's resembled a heater, and the mattress was astonishingly soft. "God, your bed is soft."

"I know, right?" Dan laughed. As Phil turned on his side, Dan did the same and his warm arm curled around Phil's abdomen. He suddenly felt self conscious of the stomach he'd acquired from all the pre-Halloween chocolate he'd been eating, but Dan's warm hand splayed across his hip somehow made him care less.

"This is nice." Phil commented as his eyes drifted closed. He was tired now.

"It is." Dan agreed, and Phil felt Dan's legs line up with his. He tried his very best not to notice that Dan's privates were now distinctly pressed against his bum. Even through his flannel pyjamas he could feel every line and curve of _Dan_. "You're so cuddly, Phil."

"Thanks."

"'You're cuddly too, Dan!'" Dan said into Phil's hair, his hot breath tickling his neck, "That's what you're meant to say."

"You're cuddly too, Dan."

"Thank you."

Phil practically melted into the mattress as slept finally overcame him, Dan's gentle rhythmic breathing sending him into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

He'd barely even thought about Five Nights since he'd climbed into Dan's bed.

-

Phil had never slept so well in his life.

Usually when he woke up it was to the sound of an alarm, or to the sound of the postman ringing their doorbell at seven in the morning, or to his rumbling stomach.

This morning, however, he was awoken by a curious sensation in his lower back, and soft sounds he couldn't quite distinguish from his own breathing. As he drifted out of sleep, he realised that the curious sensation was something pressing against him.

He suddenly remembered where he was. Remembered who he was in bed with. Remembered whose privates were currently very very close to the part of his body where the curious sensation was coming from.

Phil blushed. If his hands were free, he would've covered his mouth.

Dan was turned on?

As if to agree, Dan suddenly let out a quiet moan, his breath tickling the back of Phil's neck as his hips pressed harder into his back in one swift rolling motion.

Dan was turned on _by Phil_?

Or, at least, unconsciously turned on by Phil. He felt his cheeks growing warmer with every thought that crossed his mind. Surely Dan just had morning wood and was dealing with it in the only way his subconscious knew how? He wanted to move away from him.

Dan moaned again. Louder, this time.

The hand that had been curled around Phil's hip all night suddenly moved, clumsily sliding under Phil's pyjama pant waistband. A surprised gasp slipped between his lips.

Dan was definitely turned on by Phil.

And Phil couldn't help but notice that he was a little turned on by Dan. Or at least his body was.

Phil tried to squirm away from Dan's searching hand, but as he pushed his hips away from his hand he pushed backwards into Dan's lower regions and only increased Dan's persistence.

"Dan." He hissed quietly. "Are you awake?"

Another moan answered him. No, then.

Phil's body was responding in ways he _really_ wished it wasn't. His cheeks were uncomfortably hot now, and the gentle way Dan's fingers were fondling his privates through his boxers meant that his hips were moving of their own accord. Tiny involuntary movements into the cup of Dan's hand. He muffled a groan by pushing his face into his pillow.

The hand cupped around him suddenly moved and slid under his waistband. Phil froze. This was too much. Dan was now actively trying to touch him. Unconsciously. What could Phil do to-

Dan's hand suddenly curled around Phil and he gasped so loud and jumped so suddenly that his entire body smacked back into Dan's and the two of them, still wrapped tightly together, went falling off the edge of Dan's bed.

They both yelled aloud as they hit the floor. The two of them rolled apart and sat up. Dan's face was a mask of confusion, but even through his heavy eyelids Phil could see the latent arousal burning in Dan's eyes. Dan seemed to notice his current state too, his flushed cheeks blushing an even brighter red as he tried to cover himself up with the duvet that came down to the floor with them.

Phil pretended he hadn't seen.

"Um, what happened?" Dan asked as he wrapped the duvet around himself.

"Do you want the truth?"

Dan stared at him, "Ye-es?"

Phil inhaled sharply, then, "A giant moth broke into the apartment and I had to roll us off the bed to escape its evil wrath."

Still clearly half-asleep, Dan looked as if he believed him for a brief moment. Then Phil got smacked in the face with a pillow and incredulous laughter filled the room.

"Honestly, Phil, I spend one night in bed with you and my whole world turns upside down." Dan laughed, "Literally!"

Phil couldn't stop his own laughter from escaping, and the two of them fell about laughing for what felt like hours. Then Dan wiped his eyes and announced he would be making omelettes for breakfast.

-

As Dan whisked a few eggs in a bowl, Phil was filling in the daily crossword.

"What's another word for stove? Three letters." He said absently, twirling his tongue around the pen.

"Hob?"

"Yeah. Hob." He filled in the line and folded the newspaper up. "Want me to sort out some cheese and bacon?"

"Yep." Dan replied as he violently beat the eggs. He was usually somewhat quiet in a morning, but this was way too quiet, even for him.

Phil clambered off the barstool, padded over to the stereo, and turned it on. Taylor Swift started blaring over the speakers around their apartment. He danced over to Dan, who wasn't swaying his hips in time with the music and humming under his breath like he usually did. After pulling some cheese and bacon out of the fridge, Phil turned to look at Dan.

"Cheer up, Dan." He whined over the sound of the music, "No need to be such a grumpy pants."

"I'm not a fucking grump-" Dan halted himself and sighed, staring down into the bowl he was holding. He placed it gently on the counter and started wringing his hands together, "Sorry. I'm just, um..."

"Um?"

"I want to apologise. I woke up this morning and uh, I was..."

Phil smirked. Dan blushed and looked slightly mortified.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew!" Phil snorted, "I woke up with it prodding me in the back."

Dan actually squeaked and had to hold himself up on the counter. "Oh god, Phil. I'm so sorry. It happens every morning I swear, it's nothing personal or-"

Even though Phil's mind was filled with the memory of what Dan had done to him with his deft fingers, and the sound of his moans, he lied, "Relax Dan. I don't mind. It happens to everyone."

He didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Okay."

And they continued as if nothing had happened. Phil's head was filled with dirty thoughts that his mother would be ashamed of. Every time he looked at Dan, at his hands, at... other places... his mind went straight to the gutter.

What was Dan Howell doing to him?

-

Phil woke at 03:18 to the familiar jarring sound of thunder.

His heart was thudding in his chest, he had goosebumps all over his arms and legs, and he was suddenly wide awake. God, he was absolutely freezing. He knew he would never get back to sleep after this sudden awakening.

Two nights in a row? He was going to look _awful_ on camera.

He sat up and pulled his duvet up to his chest. He remembered that he'd gone to bed without any clothes on after he and Dan had been caught in a late night rainstorm. He'd gone straight to bed after peeling off his wet clothes.

Maybe that was why he was so cold.

Without even thinking, he climbed out of bed and walked through across his dark room, through the hallway, and straight into Dan's room. His door was open.

"Phil?" Dan's voice whispered from the darkness. Was he expecting him?

"Yeah. It's me."

A sudden boom of thunder and a flash of lightning sent Phil running straight over to Dan's bed. Dan lifted the cover up and, after Phil had dived onto the bed, pulled Phil close to him.

This time, they were face to face. They were both shivering and wrapped their arms and legs together. Phil was too cold to care that Dan's bare chest was pressed against his, too cold to care that Dan's warm hand was rubbing soft circles in the small of his back, too cold to care that they were both stark naked and that everything was very, very squashed together.

"T-thanks." He said shakily through his chattering teeth. He tucked his head underneath Dan's chin, pressed his face into his chest, and breathed in his comforting scent.

"No problem." Dan whispered into his hair, "Phil, you're freezing."

"And y-you're like a b-b-bloody oven." Though it seemed impossible, Dan pulled Phil tighter against him, his arms wrapping around his torso, his hands rubbing small circles into his cold skin.

He tried to ignore how goodthis felt, how perfectly they fit together, how caringly Dan was running his warming hands over every inch of Phil he could reach. As the cold slowly drained away and was replaced with a thoroughly comforting warmth, Phil drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-

The second time Phil was unnaturally woken up in Dan’s bed, it wasn’t because Dan was turned on and trying to feel Phil up in his sleep.

In fact, it was because _Phil_ was turned on.

Quite a lot.

And so was Dan.

Phil tilted his head down and stared into the gap between their bodies. Both of them were quite obviously aroused, and the fact that both their privates were pressed very tightly together was not helping.

He felt his cheeks heat up. _Oh, god_ , he thought as he tried to pull away from Dan, _this is beyond sleeping together. This is practically sex_. Every little movement he made to push his hips back from Dan’s just ended in him being pressed closer against him as the depression they had made in the mattress selfishly forced them together.

 _Grandma, grandma, grandma_ , Phil chanted in his head, trying to will away his hard-on. Of all the days to wake up with one of them. Phil _would_ have one on the day he slept with his lower regions entirely naked and pressed against his roommate’s. A peculiar thought entered his mind.

Phil carefully, as quietly as he could, slid the hand that wasn’t trapped underneath Dan’s head in between their two bodies. Barely even daring to breathe, he curled his fingers underneath Dan’s hot erection and pushed it away from Phil’s own.

 _This is the weirdest thing you’ve ever done_ , Phil’s subconscious whispered. He retracted his hand and let out a long breath. Phil tilted his head back up and suddenly met Dan’s surprised gaze. He was staring straight at him, a bright pink flush blossoming across his cheeks. “Phil?” Dan said quietly, “Why did you just grab my dick?”

“Uhh,” Phil blinked furiously, his mouth hanging open, “It was uncomfortable.”

Dan bit his bottom lip. “Uncomfortable?”

“I don’t mind that you had a boner Dan. Like I said yesterday, it’s okay. I just…”

“What?”

“It’s just weird that we would both have them together.”

Dan looked like he wanted to say something, his lips forming silently around a few words. Then his eyes softened and he smiled almost sadly. “You’re right. It is weird.”

He suddenly sat up and kicked his legs over the side of the bed. Dan stood up and walked over to the curtains. He flung both curtains open in one swift motion and bright light streamed through the windows. Phil’s mouth dropped open as the light silhouetted Dan’s naked body. The sunlight crept over his shoulders and underneath his arms. The soft curve of his hips and his marvellously round buttocks were perfectly highlighted by the early morning light. He stretched his arms above his head and every muscle in his body extended and tightened.

Phil actually sat up.

He had slowly been returning to his normal state since he and Dan had separated, but the sight of Dan’s rigid body illuminated by white light was sending him well on his way towards full arousal. He placed his hands strategically over himself.

Dan suddenly turned around and faced Phil, who blushed when he realised that Dan himself was still slightly aroused.

“What’re you staring at?” Dan said, smirking. He placed his hands on his hips.

“Uhhh.” Phil’s eyes flicked between Dan’s face and his steadily growing erection. “I’m not staring. Observing, if you will.”

Dan laughed and threw his head back. Phil actually had to stop himself from falling backwards off the bed. Why was Dan being so _flirty_? And why was Phil watching him making him more turned on?

“Are you, er, okay, Dan?”

“I’m fine.” Dan said. “Quite comfortable actually. I’m going to go make us some omelettes.”

With that, Dan walked - stark naked and now clearly fully aroused - out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. Phil watched him go, his mouth hanging open, and then fell back onto the mattress. He swore under his breath and willed himself back to normality.

-

 _How did we go from just friends to this?_ Phil thought to himself as he watched Dan cook omelettes naked. He wasn’t even wearing an apron, and Phil was very worried he was going to get splashed by the hot oil that was sizzling in the frying pan.

“Dan?”

“Mm?”

“Why are you cooking without any clothes on?”

Dan stopped moving the eggs around in the pan. He turned around and Phil’s eyes were automatically drawn to Dan’s lower regions. "You saw me naked earlier this morning."

"That's true, but-"

"You literally touched my cock not thirty minutes ago."

Phil blushed, "It sounds so rude when you put it like that." He lowered his eyes and stared at his unfinished crossword puzzle from yesterday.

"It _was_ so rude." Phil looked up again at his words. Dan put both his hands on his hips and smiled at Phil, "I like it when you look at me."

"I always look at you. Every day."

"You know what I mean, Phil."

Phil's blush only deepened and he was about to move towards Dan when black smoke suddenly drifted up behind Dan's head. "Dan. I think something's burning."

Dan whipped around and let out a stream of expletives. Phil stood up and nearly ran around the counter to help. He quickly filled a glass with water and was just about to throw it on the stove when Dan dropped the pan onto it with a loud bang. He swore violently and stumbled back against the counter, cupping his privates.

"Dan?" Phil cried, "What's wrong?"

"I splashed hot oil on my bloody dong!" Dan winced and started hopping from foot to foot. "Shit, Phil, sort the stove out."

Phil did as he was told as Dan danced around the kitchen groaning and cupping himself. When everything was tidied and Dan had calmed down slightly, Phil walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just spilled hot oil all over my dick. I'm just dandy!" Dan said sarcastically. Phil noticed that his eyes were watering slightly.

"Do you want me to take a look at it? If it's bad we should take you to A&E or put something on it to stop it hurting so much." Phil offered. Dan held his gaze for a few seconds, then nodded. He let his hands fall to his sides.

Phil, still staring straight into Dan's eyes, slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of him. He raised his hands and rested them on Dan's hips.

He looked down now. Dan's penis was quite literally in his face. He could see every tiny detail of it, every wisp of hair and every vein. Trying to ignore the blush blooming on his cheeks, he examined where the oil had splashed. There was a red patch near the base of the shaft, but it didn't look too severe or permanent.

"It doesn't look too bad." Phil said quietly. Dan shifted his feet slightly, "I think you overreacted, you big baby. There's barely anything there!"

Phil looked up at Dan. He was pouting like a child, staring down at him, "It still hurts, though. A lot!"

Phil laughed, "Well, what do you want me to do? Kiss it better?"

Dan didn't say anything. He slowly nodded. Phil was slightly taken aback.

He hadn't expected _that_.

Phil returned his gaze to Dan's dick. He leant forward until his lips were mere millimeters away from Dan's warm flesh. Dan's entire body shivered when he let out a breath, and Phil tried to ignore the way that his genitals - and Dan's - were displaying their arousal.

Phil licked his lips, then lightly pressed them to the angry patch of red skin. Dan exhaled and placed a hand nervously in Phil's hair.

He took that as a sign of encouragement, and he lightly ran his tongue across the burn. Dan actually jerked away from him, a shocked moan slipping from between his lips. "What the hell was that?" Dan asked quietly. "You said kiss it better not... _that_."

"Not what?" Phil said innocently. He stood again and, his hands still on Dan's hips, leaned in close to him. "I'm just doing my job."

Phil threw caution and sense to the wind and pressed a firm kiss onto Dan's lips. His roommate made a confused noise and then he circled his arms around Phil's neck and pulled them closer together. Phil responded in kind and prised Dan's soft lips apart with his tongue.

Dan didn't even hesitate, just accepted Phil's open mouth as if he'd been waiting for it all along. At some point their heads had tilted to make their kiss closer and more urgent. Phil thought he was controlling the kiss, as he splayed his hand flat against Dan's lower back and explored his hot mouth with his tongue, but everything changed when Dan damn near _growled_ and pushed Phil backwards until he felt his back hit a wall.

A hand found its way into Phil's hair, pulling almost painfully at his locks as Dan forced Phil's head upwards, his breath escaping through his nose in little puffs.

Phil could feel his body responding to Dan's aggressive kiss and he pushed his hips into Dan's so he knew exactly what he was doing to him. Dan made another animalistic noise into their kiss and his other hand pressed into the small of his back and forced their bodies closer together. Phil's hands had been hovering around Dan's midriff for some time, unsure of where to place themselves, but now he slid them both down over his arse and used the extra points of contact to encourage Dan's hips to move in time with his.

Phil suddenly regretted wearing pants.

"God, _Phil_." Dan pulled away from the kiss just long enough to speak, "You need to be wearing less clothes."

Dan used his hands to yank Phil's pyjamas pants down, barely stopping to let the material slide down past his manhood before he was pushing them together again, his hips desperately grinding into Phil's. They were both panting now, the bare contact of their erections combined with the friction of their movements reminding Phil all too much of the morning's events.

Phil hadn't had any action for months, and even this basic contact was driving him absolutely insane. Their kiss wasn't even a kiss anymore, just the breathy exchange of air and desire.

" _Phil_." Dan moaned his name into his mouth and used both his hands to grip the sides of Phil's head, steadying their kiss, "Oh, God, _Phil_. This is- _nngh_."

Phil couldn't even speak. He had never felt more turned on by dry humping in his life. If only they had a bed or- Dan suddenly reached between them and gripped both their erections in his hand. Phil gasped so hard he broke their kiss and smacked his head against the wall. Dan began to pump their cocks simultaneously, and he pressed his forehead against Phil's and stared into his eyes as he did it.

Dan's eyes, shaded by his mussed fringe, were blown black with arousal and his eyelids were heavy. His teeth were pulling at his lower lip as he jerked them both off, the hand that was still in Phil's hair tightening its grip with every stroke.

 _God_. Why had he never noticed how hot Dan was before today?

"Phil- I'm not gonna-" Dan panted. His cheeks were pink and his breath was coming out in short little gasps, "Phil-"

Phil reached up with both hands, which he noted were shaking violently, and gripped the sides of his face like Dan had done to him earlier. "Come for me, Dan." He whispered.

Dan's eyes closed as his body convulsed and all his pleasure was released in a shaky gasp and his come left white stripes up both their stomachs. Phil noticed he was uncontrollably grinning through his pleasure as Dan's rhythm faltered.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Dan released his grip like he'd been burned and shakily took a step backwards from Phil. He made a noise of complaint, then his knees gave out and he slid to the floor without Dan's support.

"I'm gonna- postman." Dan muttered wildly, running a hand through his hair. He pulled Phil's discarded pyjama pants on.

Phil's arousal started to drain away as Dan ran away from him like a scared dog. What had just happened?

He looked down at his stomach, where Dan's come was decorating his pale skin. His own erection was still pressing up against him, eagerly awaiting the release that Dan had denied him.

The door downstairs slammed and he heard feet pounding on the stairs. "Dan?" He called.

Dan appeared in the doorway. He threw a flat Amazon parcel and a few envelopes onto the counter and, without even meeting Phil's gaze, ran out of the kitchen.

Dan's bedroom door slammed.

Phil remained on the kitchen floor for a few minutes, willing himself back to normality. He pulled a dishcloth down from the counter and wiped his stomach with it. When he was able, he stood and walked carefully to Dan's bedroom door. "Dan?" He called. He raised his closed fist and knocked twice.

There was no response.

Phil was just about to knock again when the door flew open and knocked him backwards into a wall. He shouted out as pain shot up his back. He looked up just in time to see Dan, dressed now, rush past him and damn near run down the stairs.

"Dan!" He yelled after him, "Dan! Where are you going?!"

He didn't really expect a reply, and he didn't get one. The downstairs door banged closed again. Phil walked dejectedly into the kitchen and turned on the radio.

Lionel Ritchie's lilting tones seeped out of the speakers. Phil sat at the counter and finished his crossword puzzle.

-

Phil supposed that Dan needed time to think, about whatever he needed to think about. About Phil? About what happened in the morning?

He'd spend the day fretting and sending fruitless texts and phonecalls to Dan's phone. Now, as the clock crept closer to 22:00 and rain lashed the windows, genuine worry was flooding his mind. What if Dan had decided to fling himself off a cliff, or jump in front of a bus?

Phil laughed nervously. There was no way he was having _that_ much of a gay panic. A bi panic. A Phil panic. Whatever. He noticed he was anxiously chewing his lip. He hadn't done that since he was a little boy.

He had just finished typing out another worried text to Dan when he heard the door downstairs open. He nearly upended his mug of tea when he raced to meet whoever just came through the door.

"Dan? Is that you?"

Dan, dripping wet and eyes downcast, was stood at the foot of the stairs. Phil actually exhaled with relief.

Dan slowly padded up the stairs, his hands deep in his pockets. He reached the landing, where Phil was waiting. "Dan? What happened to- _mmpf_!"

Phil was cut off short as Dan pressed an unexpected kiss to his lips, his wet hands gripping the sides of his face. Phil's hands automatically went to Dan's waist, his fingers sliding under the damp material of his t-shirt. The kiss was short and uncharacteristically sweet, and Phil could taste the rain that was dripping down Dan's face.

"I'm sorry." Dan murmured as he pulled away from Phil to take a breath. He dropped his hands.

"For what?"

"Running off. I reacted so much to you this morning. I haven't been with a person for..." Dan laughed dryly at himself, "Fuck, it's been at least a year."

Phil ran his thumb across the cold skin on Dan's hipbone. "You don't need to apologise. You did have me worried sick, though."

"It's nothing personal. I don't, um, I don't feel that way about you. If that's what you're worried about." At this, Phil let his hands fall to his sides. He took a step away from Dan, until his back was pressed against the wall.

"Oh." Phil could hear the disappointment in his voice. Was he disappointed? He had no reason to be. "Good. That's good."

Dan nodded, "I'm gonna have a hot shower and go to bed. This rain has got me all shivery."

"Yeah. Okay." Phil nodded absently.

Dan turned on his heel and went into the bathroom. He didn't slam the door closed this time, but Phil was somehow more shocked by the gentle closure of the door.

Dan didn't like him. That was okay.

_But why did he kiss me?_

-

Phil had gone to bed feeling thoroughly depressed. He hadn't even bothered to undress properly; he fell into bed with his shirt half tucked into his boxers and both socks still on his feet.

After a solid hour of tossing and turning he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, his dreams filled with pounding rain, breathy moans, and _Dan_.

He was woken briefly early in the morning - he wasn't sure of the time - by a heavy weight behind him, but he was too tired to stay awake long enough to care. He drifted off again, clutching his spare pillow tight to his chest.

What would tomorrow bring?

-

Phil awoke to a familiar yet somehow _un_ familiar sensation on his lower back.

His mind instantly dropped into the gutter. Dan, and that morning two days ago. Phil's memory of that first morning he awoke in Dan's bed was haunting him, startlingly clear and full of meaning.

But he wasn't in Dan's bed. He doubted that he would ever be in Dan's bed again. Not after yesterday.

Yet he _had_ been awoken in the early hours of the morning by a strange weight on his own bed. What if-

A loud moan cut through the silence of Phil's bedroom.

Dan was lying behind him. His front was pressed against Phil's back, his arm slung over his waist dramatically.

How had he not noticed?

" _Nngh_." Dan groaned into Phil's hair. Then, louder, " _Nnggghhh_."

Phil recognised what was pressed against his lower back. It was all too familiar to him now. Dan was pushing his pelvis, and his erection, into Phil's hips, dangerously close to Phil's arse. This time, he didn't want to squirm away.

Dan actually let out a keening whine as he rocked his hips into Phil's. The alignment of Dan's cock and Phil's arse suddenly changed and Phil gasped. _Now_ , his subconscious hissed, **_this_** _is practically sex_.

"Nngh..." Dan moaned again. God, he was so vocal. "Ph-iii-l..."

Phil froze. What was that?

"Phil-" Dan panted into Phil's hair. His hips were thrusting erratically. Evidently, asleep, Dan couldn't hold a rhythm. " _Phil_ \--"

But he had just said Phil's name. Moaned it, even. After last night, when he said that he didn't like Phil 'in that way'.

Phil frowned. He pushed himself away from Dan and in one motion flipped Dan onto his back, and, ignoring his confused sleepy sounds of protest, sat square on his thighs and held his arms down by his sides so he couldn't move. He ignored the fact that Dan's erection was straining against his stomach.

"P-Phil?" Dan asked in a bewildered voice, "What are you- what's happening?"

"You're a liar." Phil said darkly.

"I'm- what?!"

"You said you didn't like me. If you _don't_ like me, _why_ am I waking up on a Sunday morning practically being humped by you?"

Dan didn't answer. His lips formed around silent words and he struggled against Phil's hold.

"Well?" Phil demanded.

"Well what?!" Dan suddenly shouted, his cheeks pink, "You said you didn't mind! It's not my fault! You said that morning wood happens to everyone!"

"You said _my_ name. You _moaned_ it." Phil almost yelled back. "More than once! I'm pretty sure that qualifies as liking me!"

Phil didn't know if he was angry or just confused. If he was honest with himself, he was both.

"It's not my fault!" Dan cried, still resisting Phil's weight on him, "It's not my fucking fault I'm in love with you, alright?!"

Phil froze. "What?"

Dan stopped struggling. He turned his head to the side and gritted his teeth. "You heard me."

"You're-"

"In love with you. Alright? Are you happy?"

Anyone else might've left the room. Anyone else might've tweeted in a mad panic. Anyone else might've gone for a run in the rain.

But Phil was Phil. And there was nothing else he would ever have done.

Phil released his grip on Dan's left arm and cupped Dan's cheek in his hand. He tilted his head up to face him. Dan had never looked more afraid.

"Of course I'm happy." He whispered. "I love you too."

And as Phil pressed his lips to Dan's, he knew that he meant it.

"How long-" Phil started when he pulled back. Dan silenced him with another kiss, shifting his weight to his elbows so he could lean up.

"Long enough." Dan murmured. Phil climbed off Dan so he could kneel, barely breaking their kiss. They knelt together on the bed, their bodies so entwined Phil hardly knew where he ended and Dan began.

Dan's lower regions had calmed during their mutual confession, but now Phil could feel Dan's erection beginning to press against his hip.

"God," He said, his words muffled by their interlocked lips, "You're like a rabbit."

Dan didn't respond, just moved his lips across Phil's jaw and down to his neck. Only one girlfriend of his had ever kissed Phil's neck because it drove him absolutely wild and he always finished too soon. Dan clearly knew that it was his weak spot, because he was doing wondrous things with his mouth.

Phil's neck arched into Dan's persistent touch, and he found himself suddenly thoroughly aroused. He groaned as Dan's teeth left a mark on his skin that he knew would be there for days to come.

He suddenly felt himself being dipped towards the mattress. He allowed his body to fall. Dan straddled his thighs confidently, still attacking his neck, and started to fully unbutton Phil's shirt, which he had left on when he stumbled into bed last night.

Phil wondered briefly how Dan was so deft with his hands, somehow managing to unbutton Phil's shirt in a few seconds, but then there was a thumb circling his right nipple and he didn't care anymore. Dan could be as deft as he liked.

His erection was pressing uncomfortably against his boxers now. God, what was it about _Dan_ that made him so hard so fast?

Dan's mouth moved away from his neck, and before Phil even had time to complain there were teeth around his neglected left nipple. His hips involuntarily lifted away from the mattress, pushing against Dan's weight, and let out a keening moan.

"Dan-" He gasped. He'd never, _never_ , felt pleasure like the pleasure that was coursing through his body as Dan's mouth and fingers pleasured his nipples. "D- _Dan_!"

Dan suddenly stopped as Phil cried his name. He lifted his head and stared at Phil innocently. If his eyes weren't filled with burning desire and his cock wasn't pressing against his belly, weeping, he would've looked like an innocent puppy, "I'm just doing my job."

Phil actually laughed as Dan repeated his comment from the previous day.

"And now I'm gonna finish it." Dan said. He leant back down and kissed a gentle trail down Phil's chest and towards his stomach. He paused on his naval and tongued his belly button briefly. Phil gasped. It was a strangely pleasurable sensation.

Dan chuckled into his abdomen and then continued kissing down his stomach. Phil knew his erection was dampening his boxers with pre-come as it strained against the material. He blushed without thinking. There was no need to be embarrassed now.

"I don't think I'm doing enough." Phil said quietly, "I feel like you're spoiling me."

"I'm here to please." Dan murmured as he pulled at the waistband of Phil's boxers with his teeth. He had, at some point, stopped straddling Phil's thighs, and was knelt between them. Phil noticed that his legs were spread, his knees bent. When had _that_ happened?

Phil watched with awe as Dan pulled his boxers past his erection, down his thighs, past his knees, and all the way down to his feet, using only his teeth. Phil helpfully bent his knees more and pulled his feet through of the leg holes in his boxers. Dan made a noise of thanks, the sound muffled by the material of Phil's underwear.

It was the hottest thing Phil had ever seen.

Dan resumed his trail of kisses, this time starting at Phil's feet. He pressed a soft kiss into the inner curve of his right foot, then his left. He grazed his teeth across the lump of bone in Phil's ankle. His tongue licked a line from his ankle to his knee, pausing briefly to deliver a swift swipe to the back of his knee. Phil knew it should've tickled, but he was so turned on it only heightened his arousal.

Phil was already silently praying for Dan to hurry up. It was the most beautiful teasing he'd ever been a part of, but his cock felt _abandoned_.

When Dan's mouth, his teeth having the most contact, moved up to the inside of Phil's thigh, his body began to tremble. This was too much. He was never vocal in bed, but now his mouth was betraying him. His words made no sense to him. He was talking, begging, moaning, pleading. _Complimenting_. He had never needed physical contact more in his life.

Dan suddenly let out a breath, and Phil shivered as warm air brushed over his erection. " _Dan_ \---" He begged. _Why won't you just touch me already?!_

Phil watched with wide eyes as Dan's tongue licked a stripe straight up the underside of Phil's cock. Dan withdrew his head slightly and stared hungrily at Phil's cock, arousal blazing in his eyes.

Dan's red lips suddenly wrapped around the head of Phil's erection. His talented tongue swiped across his slit once, twice, three times, and Phil let out a keening moan. He'd had blowjobs before, but never like _this_.

His cock was suddenly engulfed in heat as Dan drew him into his mouth. Phil wasn't exactly huge, but he wasn't small either; he would've been amazed at how far Dan swallowed him but he was too busy pulling at the mattress with his fingers as Dan began to move up and down. Dan's tongue was doing something _incredible_ on the underside of his cock every time Dan pulled back.

Phil had never been one for pain, but Dan's teeth were ever so slightly grazing Phil as he bobbed up and down, and with his heightened sensitivity it felt like heaven on earth. He began to move in time with Dan, who chuckled around him, sending vibrations buzzing all through his body.

_Whoa. That was new._

Phil could feel his muscles tightening as his hips thrust into Dan's mouth. How could one short blowjob bring him so close to the brink so fast? Dan seemed to notice Phil's state, and he bobbed his head faster. A hand suddenly gripped Phil's inner thigh, presumably for balance.

Phil raised his head to watch and--

Oh. My. God.

Dan's hips were raised in the air, and he was thrusting two fingers in and out of his arsehole. His head was moving in time with his fingers.

Phil involuntarily mumbled something incoherent as he stared, transfixed, at Dan's fingers sliding repeatedly in and out of him. His rhythm on Phil's dick suddenly halted, and he slid his fingers out from his arse. Phil whined.

"Why'd you stop?" He complained.

"Phil." Dan said seriously. He was flushed pink, and his lips were cherry red.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to... y'know."

Phil stared at him. Sex? He'd never had sex with another man before. That one boyfriend he'd had when he was in his early twenties had refused to sleep with him. It'd only really been an experimental relationship for the both of them, so Phil could understand his hesitation.

Did he want his first time to be with Dan? He thought of the gentle way Dan had kissed every inch of his body, and he knew the answer.

"Yeah." He said confidently, "I think so."

Dan didn't look convinced. "Please be sure. I don't want to rush into this if you're not ready."

"Are _you_ ready?" Phil asked, grinning.

"Of course I am! Would I have asked if I wasn't?" Dan said defensively, his already pink cheeks blooming red.

"Have you ever had sex with a guy before?" Phil asked quietly. Dan's frightened eyes gave away the answer.

So it would be the first time for both of them.

"I know how it works and everything. I have some lube and condoms and stuff in my room." Dan said shyly, "I'll go and get some!"

Dan scrambled off the bed and left the room, his feet banging on the floor. Phil sat up and crossed his legs, wonderingly vaguely how long Dan had been planning this. His erection was already calming down, but he gave himself a few quick strokes to bring himself back to the brink. God, Dan had really left him high and dry.

He heard footsteps on the floor in the corridor and Dan reappeared, clutching a little silver bottle in his right hand and a box of condoms in his left. He paused at the foot of the bed, staring at Phil as he jerked himself off.

"Like what you see?" Phil said, holding back a snort of laughter at his cheesy line. He dropped his hand and smiled at Dan. "You got everything?"

"Yeah." Dan murmured. He held up the bottle and box and grinned. "I've already, um..." How could one man blush so much? "Prepared myself."

It clicked in Phil's head. "Oh. I thought you were just, er, enjoying yourself. I didn't know that was- oh. Okay."

He let out a breath. He had been a little worried. He'd admittedly been wondering how Dan's cock was going to fit inside him, but now he was wondering how his cock was going to fit inside _Dan_. What if he didn't do well? What if he came too quick and Dan didn't enjoy it? What if-

"I can tell you're overthinking this." Dan said suddenly. "It'll be okay. It's actually just like normal sex. You just have to, um, prepare the hole a bit more."

Phil snorted. "It sounds so _rude_."

"Well, it kinda is." Dan's grin reappeared, wider than ever, "But it's fun."

Phil nodded in agreement. "Okay. Okay. Let's do it."

Dan exhaled and climbed back onto the bed. Phil uncrossed his legs and met Dan halfway. Their lips met in a gentle reassurance of trust, and Phil knew that everything was going to be alright.

"You ready?"

Phil nodded again.

Dan pushed Phil back down onto the mattress, and straddled his thighs again. He quickly pumped Phil's cock a few times - Phil noted that he was especially good at doing that - and then unwrapped the condom. Phil just smiled at him as he pinched the end and rolled it down his erection like it was the most natural thing in the world. Phil hissed a little as Dan's fingers grazed his balls when he withdrew his hands.

He'd had condoms on before, obviously, but it always felt so strange. They were like little silicone jumpers for genitals. He didn't really mind.

After their brief interaction, Dan's own erection was pressing eagerly against his stomach, and his chest was flushed. Dan moved slightly until he was knelt, his knees on either side of Phil's hips.

Phil inhaled. This was really going to happen.

Dan raised himself up until he was hovering over Phil, who was breathing erratically. This was really going to happen. Dan used his hands to guide Phil's hands to his hips, resting them there gently. Then, he guided himself down, until the head of Phil's cock was pressed against his hole. The two of them inhaled sharply, simultaneously.

"Ready?" Dan asked, his eyes wide.

"Ready." Phil confirmed.

Dan pushed down, and Phil's cock was suddenly engulfed in heat right down to the hilt. Dan let out a cry and scrunched his eyes up, his teeth biting down hard on his lower lip.

"Dan? Are you okay?" Phil stammered, trying to ignore the phenomenal sensations he was experiencing. The tight warmth of Dan alone would be enough to send him over the edge.

"I-I'm fine. It just... it hurts a little."

"I'm sorry."

"No no no, don't apologise. It's just- it's all very new. I think I went too fast. It's okay. Give me a second."

Phil frowned, "We don't have to do this if it hurts."

"No..." Dan said absently. His expression softened, and his mouth drifted open, "It's good. It's a good pain."

Dan braced himself with his hands on either side of Phil's abdomen, and he slowly lifted himself up, dragging heat and flashing sensations along Phil's cock. He groaned.

"Yes... it's a good pain." Dan repeated. His eyes were still closed, but his expression was utterly blissful. "I'm going to move. Move with me, Phil."

Dan lowered himself again, and Phil pushed upwards into him, as gently as he could. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to move, to push himself into Dan, over and over and over. He resisted. This wasn't all about him.

Steadily, they set a pace, Phil pushing upwards and pulling back to match Dan, until they were both panting and sweating. Phil could already feel himself coming close to the edge.

"This isn't enough." Dan whispered between pants, "Oh, god, Phil, I want you to fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me."

"Isn't- isn't what we're doing?" Phil joked, his grip tightening on Dan's hips as he felt his body tensing up. If Dan didn't stop soon he was going to come, and _god_ he didn't want to come so soon for their first time.

"I'm going to lie down. I want you to fuck me. Hard." Dan's voice was begging. He opened his blown-black eyes as he lifted himself upwards, away from Phil, who let out a whine as the contact suddenly ended.

After some tender maneuvering, Phil found himself between Dan's thighs, the slick opening of his hole tantalizingly close to his still-hard cock. It took all his willpower not to slam straight into Dan that very second. "You know when people ask gay couples who the girl is?"

"Yeah?" Dan said, confused.

"I think we know the answer." Phil said with a grin. Their position very strongly reminded Phil of his first sexual encounter with a woman.

"Shut your mouth and fuck me already!" Dan laughed. Phil grinned and, gently, guided his erection into Dan until only his head was inside. Dan's eyes fluttered closed and he smiled. "Oh, Phil. Don't be such a baby. Fuck me like you mean it!"

"Stop saying that!" Phil blushed.

"Fuck me!"

"Stop it!"

"Fuuuuuuck me!"

"Fine!"

In one fast motion, he pushed into Dan, until he was buried deep inside him. Dan let out a cry of surprised pleasure, and Phil, barely stopping to register the familiar feelings, pulled back out and slammed back in, right down to his hilt. He did feel a little guilty, because only a few minutes ago Dan had complained of pain, but he _had_ asked for this.

"Yes, Phil!" Dan cried in encouragement, his head thrown back onto the mattress as Phil quickly adjusted to a quick pace, sliding in and out of Dan with vigour.

Oh, yeah. This was better.

Dan was moaning, groaning, crying out, and verbally encouraging Phil as their bodies came together again and again with sharp slaps of skin on skin, with the wet slick and slide of their genitals. It was rough, dirty, and Phil had never felt so good.

He looked down at Dan, who was flushed pink from chest to forehead and was biting his lower lip. Phil knew that he himself was disheveled and his hair ruined, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Pleasure was overwhelming him. It was all too much.

And it was with _Dan_. How long had Dan longed for this? Months? Years? Phil had wanted this since he first met Dan, back when he was only a teenager, but... he'd been afraid, unsure. They were both too young, too immature.

Now he knew that Dan wanted him - loved him - it was a lot easier. It felt right. Like it was meant to be.

"God, _Dan_. I love you." Phil murmured.

Suddenly, Dan went rigid and his shoulders lifted away from the mattress as he came with a shudder, Phil's name slipping between his cherry-red lips in the form of a gasp. The walls of his ass tightened around Phil's cock as come decorated his stomach in white stripes, and Phil's vision blurred. Holy _shit_.

An instant later, Phil felt himself tipping over the edge as his body tightened and tensed. His hips thrust faster of their own accord, until he was barely able to keep himself upright, and he came, crying Dan's name. He thrust wildly until he could thrust no more, and collapsed, spent and quivering, onto Dan's stomach.

"You're gonna get come on your face." Dan commented quietly, his voice breathy.

"I don't care." Phil sighed. "Jesus, Dan. Why did we wait so long to do that?"

"I don't know. Bloody wish we'd done it sooner. That was the best fuck of my _life_."

"You said you'd never had sex with a guy be-"

"I've had sex with women!" Dan said defensively, "This was just the best I have ever had. Maybe I was born to be a bottom."

Phil sat up slowly - noting that he _did_ have come on his face - and gently pulled out of Dan, who hissed and closed his eyes. "That's going to hurt tomorrow."

"I don't care." Dan echoed Phil's comment and sat up, wincing, "Okay, maybe I care a little bit." He slowly climbed off the bed and walked gingerly out of the room, his footsteps light against the floor, and returned a moment later with toilet paper. He wiped his stomach and Phil's face clean and held his hand out expectantly. Phil stared blankly at him. "The condom."

"Oh!" Phil carefully removed it, tied it, and handed it to Dan, who grinned and left the room again. When he came back, empty handed, the pink flush had left his skin and he seemed to be glowing almost radiantly.

"If we get tested, we don't have to use condoms. It might be even _more_ fun."

"Alright. Let's get tested." Phil smiled, "That is... if we're doing this again."

"Of course we are, you absolute plonker. Did you not hear me?! This was _the best fuck of my life_. Even if my butt does feel a bit funny." Dan absently rubbed his behind and grimaced, "Don't make me sit down for a few days."

They just stared at each other for a few moments, taking in what had just happened. They'd just had sex. Actual, proper sex.

"I'm famished." Dan said suddenly. "Omelettes?"

"Absolutely."

When Dan made to leave, naked, Phil leapt up and jumped at him from behind. He wrapped his arms around his chest, then rested his head between his shoulder blades.

"What are you doing?" Dan laughed.

"Remember what happened last time you cooked naked?"

"Yeah. I ended up having sex with the love of my life!" Dan said cockily. Phil's heart thudded in his chest. The love of his life?

He barely had time to think about it, because Dan wriggled out of his grip, span around and hoisted Phil into his arms. Phil squeaked as he was lifted off the ground, but after settling in Dan's arms - since when had he been so strong? - he smiled and kissed his friend lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Dan." He said honestly, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too." Dan replied, then pressed a gentle kiss on Phil's temple.

So, onwards they went, the promise of a bright future ahead of them. And Phil knew it was going to be great.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos guys. It means a lot!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://clokkerfoot.tumblr.com/).


End file.
